Overcoming Hurdles
by CocoLab
Summary: When Robin moved to Jasper, Nevada she assumed it would be dull and boring, what she didn't expect was to get involved in a war that was probably older than Earth, so she and the other kids now have to deal with Decepticons and other things that get thrown at them.


Here's Overcoming Hurdles, completely different to the old one.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

Not so Boring.

* * *

I leaned back on the passenger seat with my feet up on the dashboard, on my iPhone, playing Angry Birds.

"Robin, take your feet off the dashboard, how many times have I said." Dad scolded as he focused on the road with the removal truck in front of us.

I sighed and took my feet off the dashboard. I wore black cargo pants, blue converse shoes, a dark blue sleeveless hoodie, a black t-shirt with paint splatter on it and black arm warmers with purple stripes, on my nails was dark purple nail varnish. I looked to the window, my blue eyes scanning the moving landscape. My fringe went to the left as it had red highlights in the fringe. My raven hair was so short most people would think I'm a boy, as a matter of fact, people mistake me for a boy, probably because I dress more like a boy than a girl.

Now where are we moving to? Jasper, Nevada, yeah...I sighed, I didn't understand why we're moving, but I know it will be boring. I mumbled and looked back to my phone. I scowled to see I ran out of birds and there was one pig left. I grumbled under my breath.

I went off the app and then locked the phone. I placed it in my hoodie pocket. I looked to the removal truck in front of me. I sighed and looked up to the roof of the car, crossing my arms as I continued to look to the roof.

The sooner I get this shit over the better. I looked out the window and then closed my eyes as I fell into a sleep since the drive was long and boring.

* * *

"Robin, wake up."

I snapped my eyes open and sat up. I looked around and noticed the car was parked near the pavement. I blinked and opened the car door, picking up my small messenger bag off the floor as I placed it around my shoulder. I got out the car and closed the door. I watched as the men placed boxes and all other items from the apartment into the house.

I looked around and then sighed as I walked into the house. I looked around the house, I had to admit, it was big, bigger than the apartment they were living in before. I continued on looking whilst dodging removal men who were placing boxes all over the house.

"Why don't you go and choose a room." Dad suggested.

I wordlessly walked up the stairs and then looked up and down the hall. I spotted a door onto my left and walked to it. I opened the door and stepped into a room, a very big room. I noticed it looked to the front and then I nodded, I found my room. I walked in and then to the window as I looked out it.

"Want this one?"

I turned to face Dad and then nodded. "Yeah."

He nodded himself and the removal men entered and placed. I told them where I wanted the bed and then I told them about my furniture and assured them I would sort the boxes and suitcases out later. I walked out the room and then sighed, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Why don't you walk about." Dad told me as he handed my own house key.

Again I wordlessly went downstairs and then left the house. I sighed and then grumbled as I crossed my arms.

"I told you we were having new neighbours."

I paused and looked to see who spoke, there was a woman and a boy, he was at least around my age since I'm sixteen. I lowered my arms and then blushed in embarrassment.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Robin ma'am." I answered.

"Oh how polite, sorry, I assumed you were a boy for a second."

I chuckled. "Most people mistake me for a boy, so it's fine."

A sudden thought hit her. "Jack, you better go before you're late."

The kid, now I know as Jack nodded and walked off to the garage. I watched from my position.

"I'm sorry sweetie, my name is June Darby and that was my son Jack."

I gave a small smile and a nod of greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms Darby."

"Oh please, just call me June, I take it the man you were with is your father."

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh, I have to go to work, but if you need anything, don't hesitate in telling me."

I watched as June walked to her car. I rubbed the back of my neck, damn, we just got here and I met someone already, good thing our neighbours are friendly. I sighed and reached in my messenger bag and pulled out some sunglasses. I placed them on my eyes and then walked off to do some exploring.

I muttered a goodbye and then walked down the street.

* * *

I continued to walk down the street, humming as I snapped my fingers. I paused as there was a commotion, and laugher. I looked to the source and spotted at least three boys surrounding a younger one. I narrowed my eyes and then stormed over to help the poor boy.

"Leave me alone Vince."

"No way, you told on me you twerp! So you gotta pay."

This Vince raised his fist. I ran over and immediately snatched his wrist before the fist could be lowered.

"Hey! Let go you punk." Vince spat.

I lifted my sunglasses and shot him a glare.

"I'm warning you little boy!"

"First off shit stain! I'm a girl! And secondly, leave this poor kid alone! Not much of a man if you're picking on little kids!" I spat.

"Why you!"

"Run along little boy." I sneered as I flipped him over my shoulder.

He landed on the floor with a groan. I dusted my hands and then leaned down. "Get lost!"

He got up and shot me a cold glare. "I won't forget this!"

He stormed off with his cronies as I scoffed. I turned my attention to the kid and helped him to his feet. He was looking at me in awe.

"You ok kid?" I asked as I dusted him.

"Y-Yeah, thanks." He assured me.

I felt relieved. "Good, I'm glad."

"My name is Rafael, but call me Raf." He introduced himself.

"Robin."

"I guess that explains why Vince mistook you for a boy."

I chuckled. "He's not the first and he won't be the last."

Raf blinked. "Have I seen you before?"

I shook my head. "No, I just moved here today."

"That explains it."

I gave a nod. "Yeah."

I turned around. "Anyway, I'll see you around."

I walked off, giving a wave while I left. I rolled my shoulders and then continued on walking. I sighed, everything was alright...So far.

* * *

My phone rang as I walked down the street. I pulled my phone out and then answered it.

"Hello."

"_Robin, do you have a house key."_

"Yes Dad." I sighed.

"_Good, would hate it if you were locked out the house."_

"Yeah." I murmured after I went on walking and find myself outside a building. I carried on walking and crossed the street until I came to a stop and next to a blue motorcycle with hint of pink on it.

"_When I'm on the way home I'll give you a ring."_

"Yeah...Alright." I mumbled sadly.

"_See you soon."_

He hung up as did I. I lowered my hand that had my phone in it as I looked to the floor, well, that's Dad gone for six months or maybe even more, my Dad's in the military, I guess this is his way of dealing with Mom's death. I sighed and placed my phone away. I blinked the tears away and then wiped my eyes.

"Hey mom." Jack greeted someone on the phone. "I just got off. No, I'm not going to the dance. Experience suggests I should never cut a rug. Unless I'm installing carpet. Be careful; seriously? This is Jasper."

I turned to face him as he gave a small wave since he was busy on the phone. I gave a nod of greeting, I noticed he was looking at the motorcycle as I also glanced at it.

"I love you." Jack slipped out. "Uh, yeah. I love you too mom. Gotta run."

"Hello beautiful." Jack breathed as he walked over.

"Where have you been all my life?" Jack asked as he ran his hand over the seat.

"Uhhh, Jack." I mumbled

Jack ignored me sat on the motorcycle. I scowled. "It may take a few KO paychecks, but I am going to own a ride like you someday."

"Are you talking to your motorcycle?" A girl asked as her friends giggled.

"Uh, my motorcycle? No! I mean, yes, it's mine. But I'm not talking to... well to you, I am. How's things, Sierra?" Jack stuttered. "Take you for a spin sometime?"

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted two purple cars heading our direction. I said nothing and looked to the scene before me.

"You know my name?" Sierra asked in surprise.

"We're in homeroom together." Jack responded to her. "I'm Jack. Jack Darby."

I froze when headlights were pointed at us and the sound of engines revving got my attention. I looked to see it was the two purple cars. I took my sunglasses off my head and placed them in my bag.

The cars came towards us as Sierra and her friends squealed in fright and ran off before the cars could even hit them. The motorcycle popped into a wheelie with Jack on the motorcycle as I jumped in fright from the sudden movement.

"Whoa!" Jack yelped.

"Get on!" It...Well...She demanded me.

I didn't hesitate as I rushed over and got onto the back, holding onto Jack as the motorcycle left with the two cars following us.

"Don't let go." She told us.

"Who said that?" Jack asked fearfully.

The two cons tried to trap her but she braked and the two Decepticons bumped into each other and she managed to get away. I squealed from the movement but calmed myself after that.

"Commander Starscream: target sighted, accompanied by two human youths." One Vehicon reported in.

"_Destroy them all!"_Starscream commanded.

She pulled into an alleyway as Jack and I got off her. Jack was a bit shaken while I clutched my head. I sighed and managed to calm myself after that.

"What are you?" Jack asked in fear.

"I don't exist. Tell anyone about me and I will hunt you both down." She threatened.

Jack grabbed my wrist and then ran off, dragging me with him. I stumbled but managed to gain my footing. I turned my head and then squealed again to see the purple car following us.

"We don't know her!" Jack yelled.

I jumped when the motorcycle appeared out of nowhere, hitting the roof of the car. Jack and I exchanged glances, here we go again.

"Hop on!" She told us.

Jack and I climbed on and we all went onto the highway. The cars chasing us drew their guns out and began to fire at us all. I swore and moved moved my head as one zoomed past me.

"Why are those guys shooting at us?" Jack asked in a panic.

"There's no us kid." She told him flatly. "And they're no guys."

"Jack there's no damn time for questions!" I yelled over the gunfire.

"Wait...You're female?" She asked in surprise.

I laughed. "Yup, you're not the first and you won't be the last to ask that."

"Is this the time to laugh?" Jack asked me.

"Heh, no it's not but I had to, sorry."

He sighed.

"What's your name kid?"

I looked to the mirror to see it was pointing at me. "Oh, it's Robin, you?"

"Arcee." She answered.

"Are you both having a conversation?" Jack asked.

"Conversation no, introduction yes, there's no time for a proper conversation, you know, we're getting chased by those...Cars."

"Decepticons." Arcee corrected me.

"Ah, alright."

I spotted yellow and black vehicle join in on the chase. I watched as the car rammed into the two cons, causing them to spin out of control.

"A friend of yours?" Jack asked.

"Family." Arcee answered him.

I watched as the Camaro got pushed into a guardrail by a con and I flinched from that, that must of hurt.

We continued until the femme spotted a roadblock. I shifted and tightened my grip on Jack. I gave an apologetic look to him and he gave an assuring look. She jumped the roadblock and down to the pavement below, I hope nobody was walking underneath.

"Whoa."

I perked up turned my head, to my surprise I see Raf had dropped his remote control for his toy car in utter shock.

"You have no idea." Jack breathed as he and I got off Arcee.

Raf ran over to us as Arcee transformed and just as the Decepticons appeared and drove down the embankment.

"This ends here cons!" Arcee hissed as she charged at them.

Arcee dodged the blast, she kicked one in the chest, knocking it down and then kicked the other con in the face. Raf, Jack and I ran to safety.

"What are they?" Raf asked.

"Talking cars that turns into robots, or the other way round." Jack answered.

"I think it's the other way round." I mumbled.

Jack was about to retort but said nothing as Arcee went flying backwards and slid across the concrete and looked to be unconscious. The Camaro appeared and transformed as he punched the con in the face, she came around as Arcee held her helm and groaned. The yellow bot took a step backwards as he heard a crunch as he lifted his foot and saw he had stood on Raf's toy car. Oops.

**"I'm so sorry."** He whined.

"No problem, really." Raf assured him.

"D-Did I just understand him?" I asked myself in disbelief.

A con shot Bumblebee as the yellow bot went flying through the air and landed, he was about to get up but the one who fired at him held him down. The con charged up it's weapons, ready to fire.

"Leave him alone!" Raf shouted at them.

The Decepticons aimed their guns at us as Raf gulped.

"Please." He then whispered.

Jack knelt next to Raf. "Bad call."

"Alright boys, how bout we make a run for it." I said.

All three of us made a run for it to the large pipe as the con followed us. I was the last to climb in and barely missed in getting grabbed by the con. I stumbled and leaned against the wall for support.

"That was close, fuck." I breathed.

The con was quickly gone and there was the sound of punching. The yellow bot appeared in his place and looked at us three.

"**I think it's best you leave." **He told us.

"Thanks." Raf and I said at the same time.

He looked at me in surprise before disappearing, he was probably surprised that I was a girl and not a boy.

"Don't look back." Jack said with seriousness.

"What did we see?" Raf asked quietly.

"Not sure, and I'm not sure I wanna to find out." Jack answered us.

We disappeared down the pipe. I glanced back before following the two and to safety.

* * *

We made it to safety as I sighed and then rubbed my forehead. Jack and Raf introduced themselves. I looked to the sky with a blank look on my face. I closed my eyes and then opened them.

"Robin."

I snapped out of it and looked to Jack and Raf, they were looking at me in concern. I assured them with a smile.

"Soo...We better go." I said.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jack told Raf.

I grinned as he waved and walked off. Jack and I walked off in another direction. I shifted my bag and then followed him.

"Well...Uh...Better take you home before your Dad worries." Jack told me.

I ignored the aching pain in my chest. "...He's not home."

"Huh? B-but where is he?"

"The Military, he'll be gone for six months or longer."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "S-Sorry."

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it, I'm used to it."

We continued until we reached the building I stood outside earlier on. Jack went to get his bike as I stood where I was and waited for him. I rocked on my heels but said nothing as I patiently waited.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"I don't want to know." He told me.

I said nothing and followed him as we both walked home. "Where does your mom work?" I asked.

"The hospital." He answered.

"I had a feeling she did, she looked dressed to work at a hospital." I said, smiling.

"Yeah, so...Since mom won't be back for a while, want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, what you got?"

"I got Iron Man."

"Sweet!" I exclaimed cheerfully. "I haven't seen that movie for a while and my DVD is in one of my boxes in my room and I haven't unpacked yet."

* * *

"...And the cons would've been scrap if I wasn't distracted by a human." Arcee finished as she crossed her arms.

"Human?" Optimus questioned in surprise.

Bumblebee beeped held two fingers, beeped again and held one.

"Two boys and a girl." Optimus murmured.

"I guess the third one caught us in action, I don't know, was busy at the time." Arcee said in a defensive tone.

"If the Decepticons are targeting us, anyone perceived as our ally will be at grave risk." Optimus began. "My request is that you bring them here after their school day tomorrow, so that I may speak with them about this matter."

"Young kids getting involved, oh that's not good." Came a British accent

All looked to a woman with short brown hair and green eyes, wearing a black sleeveless turtle-neck shirt,,dark, black leather jacket, midnight blue jeans and black boots.

Optimus frowned. "I'm afraid so agent Iris."

"I know a name." Arcee told them.

Iris looked at her. "Go on."

"Robin."

She gasped. "I-I know that girl!"

"You do?"

"Yes, I know her father, he told me earlier on he was moving here today."

"**She had an eventful day." **Bumblebee commented.

Iris smiled. "Got that right."

"Would she know you?" Optimus asked the woman.

"No, the last time I saw her she was a baby, but her blue eyes are not hard to miss."

"She had blue eyes." Arcee confirmed.

Iris nodded. "Alright, well see if it's her tomorrow, but I only know one Robin."

* * *

I sighed and looked around, I spotted the school come into view as I nodded and slowly approached just as the school bell went. I waited for a bit as the kids left the school. Vince spotted me and glared at me. I returned the glare, I had my messenger bag with me. I looked around until I spotted Raf leave the building. I walked to the tree.

"Hey Robin." Raf greeted.

I gave a nod. "Has that little punk left you alone?"

"Yeah, I mentioned your name and he ran."

I snorted. "What a wimp."

He smiled as I spotted Jack. Raf waved him over as I crossed my arms.

"Guys hey." Jack greeted. "Look let's just keep this between us and forget anything ever happened?"

A honk of a horn was heard and I spotted a familiar Camaro.

"Jack." Raf breathed.

"Oh, not again." Jack groaned.

"**Can you two get in? The older male already has a ride." **The yellow bot said.

"It wants us to get in?" Jack asked.

"No, just me and Robin." Raf answered.

"How do you know that?"

"He told us."

"What!?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Your ride is over there." I said, gesturing to Arcee who was innocently parked not far from us.

"Look, I really don't think that-"

Jack was cut off when Raf climbed in the passenger side. "How's it going."

I smirked and got into the driver side.

"Raf? Robin?" Jack said alarmed.

"Let's roll." I said cheerfully.

The car left the curb and went off to drive. I leaned back into the seat and then crossed my arms. Raf was talking to the bot. I felt someone shake my arm and looked to Raf.

"His name is Bumblebee." He told me.

"Wow, how fitting." I mumbled.

I closed my arms and felt my arm being shaken after a few minutes. I looked to Raf once more and he pointed. I looked over and shrieked.

"Are you crazy!" I squealed as we headed to the cliff.

"**Don't worry, we won't crash." **Bumblebee assured us as an entrance appeared before us.

"Oh wow." I breathed as we entered and onto a metallic road.

"R-Robin, look."

I looked out the window and god damn we were in a huge room. I spotted two more and a woman, huh, guess we're not the only humans to know about them. Bumblebee came to a stop and we both got out the vehicle.

"I thought there was three?" The white and red one asked in surprise.

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply." Arcee told him as she walked off.

"I'm Raf." Raf introduced himself.

"I'm Miko."

I watched the girl run up to the green one.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Bulkhead." He answered in surprise.

Miko gasped. "Are you a car? I bet your a truck! A monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball as a punching bag?"

Poor Bulkhead didn't know how to deal with a little human as he looked like a deer in headlights. I raised an eyebrow.

"So if you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asked innocently.

"Ugh, puh-leez." The one at the terminal scoffed.

"Be nice." The woman scolded.

I paused as there was footsteps, heavier. I looked around and spotted one enter the room and damn was he tall, he screamed 'Leader.'

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots." He explained.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked.

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons."

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night." Arcee clarified.

"Alright, fair enough, why are they here?" I asked.

"A fair question Robin, in part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of civil war."

Huh, he knows my name, I wouldn't be surprised if Arcee told him.

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked.

"Foremost, over control of our world's supply of energon. The fuel and life blood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce, and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought along one whom I consider a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted. And thus that Megatron lost his way."

Miko twirled some hair "Is there going to be a quiz?" She asked.

I face palmed while the woman giggled.

"Who are you?" She then asked the lady.

"Iris Foster."

"So what does Megatron, or any of this, have to do with us?" Jack asked.

"Megatron has not been or heard from in some time. But if his return is eminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic."

"I hope I'm not rude, but...Can we have an introduction." I said.

The red and blue one smiled and looked to Iris. She nodded.

She looked at us. "This big fella here is Optimus Prime." She pointed to the red and blue bot.

She gestured to the white and red bot. "Mr grumpy here is Ratchet."

Said bot grumbled under his breath.

"You already know Bulkhead." She gestured to the green bot who waved sheepishly.

She looked to Bumblebee. "This is Bumblebee, the team's scout."

Iris gestured to Arcee. "Robin, you already know Arcee."

I smiled and nodded in which she smirked at me.

I guess my life here in Jasper, Nevada won't be so boring after all.

* * *

And I'm done! Whoo!

There's Robin and I added an OC, a female agent because I wanted to.

Anyway, review please, thank you, and yes I will bring Jupiter into this fic and yes there will be RatchetxJupiter moments because I said so.


End file.
